


May Writing, you stupid guys!

by GrimLear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, English, For Me, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLear/pseuds/GrimLear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Poem. One Fandom. One brave writer! Who have never liked poems ... But this is ... different. About the writing of Harry Potter fanfiction and the life as such writer. Warning: irony, great emotions and a load of shit for free!</p><p>Ein Gedicht. Ein Fandom. Eine mutige Autorin! Die noch nie Gedichte mochte ... Doch dieses ist ... anders. Über das Schreiben von Harry Potter Fanfiction und das Leben einer solchen Autorin. Achtung: Ironie, große Gefühle und ein Haufen Shit garantiert! (Achtung: Englisch!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Writing, you stupid guys!

May fanfiction cross my path  
May HPFFA be the start of my career  
May FanFiktion dot de welcome me  
May fanfiction dot net appreciate my constant efforts

May ArchiveOfOurOwn keep its cool name  
May Twitter tweet nice shit  
May GMX help me out with my emails  
May my website does not steal too much time

But may Harry Potter stay in my heart  
And may the Weasleys stay in my memories  
May Voldemort stay in the books  
May Hogwarts still be a home

May Gryffindors kiss Slytherins  
May Draco be evil but a hot guy  
May Hermione remain a plodder  
May Ginny make funny jokes

May Lily scream at James  
May James ask her for dates  
May they love each other  
May they be a comedy pairing

May Remus be Moony who is the real manipulator (I believe in his government!)  
May Sirius get his bike to fly in Flitwick's porridge  
May Peter have a reason for being a marauder  
And may the Marauders be the Marauders

May Dumbledore have weird ideas  
May McGonagall just be called Gonnie (NOT! I hate this!)  
May Lockhart be impaled by his valentine-dwarfs  
May Quirrel be titled "Squirrel"

May Crabbe and Goyle talk about dumb things (because I love this ...)  
May Blaise love a Gryffindor or Astoria  
May Draco love a Gryffindor  
May Theodore Nott be the head boy (or Draco or Blaise or another hottie)

May Ron eat a lot of stuff and be stupid (how silly writers can be ...)  
May Harry lose control and batter the one Slytherin  
May Neville love Luna just lunatic  
May Lavender be a bitch (or the "girlfriend of Ron who gives us writers the chance for a change")

May Tom Riddle kill guys but keep up being sexy  
May Severus make it with his female pupils (or male ...)  
May Lucius have a threesome with Remus and Sirius  
May Harry's parents never exist

May Mary Sues control the school  
May sixteen years old Beauxbatons-girls receive the letter  
May all boys adore them  
May all girls hate them but without doubting their hair colour

BUUUT ... May canon never miss my mind  
May P18 stories get the most of the readers (because that's okay, it is the curiosity)  
May bad language just stay away  
And may beta readers be our little angels

So may words protect my sentences  
May punctuation follows me everywhere  
May commas fix my subclauses  
May dots never say Goodbye to ends

May fantasy keep in touch with my heart  
May love stories play with my emotions  
May suspense laugh about my stomach aches  
May comedy jinx sadness and spend me tears (of happiness)

May short stories' cliffhangers make my followers suffer  
May drabbles do not dominate the present  
May longtime stories wink at me  
May books keep this all

May music inspire me anytime  
May feelings of strangers give my muse a high five  
May copy and paste never be normal  
May inspiration come to me

And may magic enchant me  
Always  
Because all was well

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr konntet euch irgendwo wiederfinden ... ;) Und natürlich ist hier so einiges nicht ernst gemeint. Wer ein Problem damit hat: Geht klagen oder so. ;)  
> Ansonsten darf ich jetzt nachberichten, dass die liebe Piglet mir erneut als Beta zur Seite gestanden hat! Danke dafür!  
> Einen angenehmen Sonntag wünscht euch  
> Eure Grim ^-^


End file.
